La perdida de alguien importante
by Sango Pu-yi
Summary: chicos!, capítulo 4!rnleanlo plis dejen rewius, o como se llame
1. Default Chapter

**La perdida de alguien importante**

**Mi verdadera razón de vivir**

Inuyasha se encontraba a punto de revelarle sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Kagome , quien estaba impaciente por la declaración.

Kagome: Inuyasha , me puedes decir , para que viniste en realidad?-dijo al agarrarle la mano del honjou-Inuyasha…-lo miro.

Inuyasha:… yo , Kagome-sentía que el corazón iba a salir de su interior y gritarle a Kagome cuanto la quería- yo , sólo vine a decirte , que … me preocupe cuando estabas durmiendo , sabía que ibas a estar bien , pero es que… no quería verte sufrir , esa simple fiebre que tenías aquella noche , sólo era una enfermedad , pero eso tan solo me hizo dar cuenta que me importas más que Kikyou-dijo al abrazar a Kagome en forma protectora.

Kagome: Inuyasha , me da gusto escuchar eso-dijo al dejar que una lágrima rozara su mejilla- Inuyasha , te amo-le dijo al verlo firmemente a los ojos.

Inuyasha: Kagome , no quiero perderte , no me importa lo que me pase , pero lo único que quiero es estar contigo para protegerte en todo momento- con esta confesión Inuyasha , cerró la boca de Kagome con un eterno beso quien de público se encontraba la mamá de Kagome , esta escuchó todo lo dicho por Inuyasha , quien por la puerta al cerrarse la escuchó , pero este no le dio ninguna importancia.

Poco a poco pasaron los días Inuyasha se había enamorado más de Kagome y ella de el , como era de costumbre peleaban , pero esto era después de una leve discusión a causa de algun problema entre amigos o algún error de Inuyasha , pero eran sólo problemas pequeños.

Miroku y Sango se encontraban en un bosque recolectando unas frutas y pescado para comer .

Sango: Monje Miroku , me puede explicar que pasa con Inuyasha y Kagome , ambos han estado tratándose por "amorcito o mi vida" , eso es muy extraño.-dijo al agarrar la canasta.

Miroku: Tal vez sea porque Inuyasha se le declaró-dijo- o tal vez porque…..-se quedo pensando- no lo se , pero sea lo que sea está funcionando.

Sango: es cierto , Inuyasha está de muy buen humor y hace poco estuve en el bosque buscando a Kirara , y encontré a Inuyasha y Kagome besandose , creo que hacen muy buena pareja-dijo al ponerse contenta por el triunfo de Inuyasha.

Miroku: Ja…. Espero que nos vaya tan de bien a nosotros-dijo al tocar el trasero de Sango- ¿Verdad?-dijo

Sango: Excelencia!-dijo y le dio con el boomerang por la cabeza.

Miroku: solo quiero que sepas que estare con tigo Sango-dijo al agarrarle de la cintura intentando besarla , pero esta rechazaba todo movimiento de Miroku.

Sango: excelencia yo….-dijo y le dio una cachetada , y huyendo del bosque dejando caer la canasta que traía en ese momento.

Miroku: la tengo muerta-dijo susurrando.

Miroku intentaba mientras tanto que Sango se diera cuenta de cuanto la quería y por eso le iba a pedir consejos a Inuyasha .

Miroku: Inuyasha , necesito hablar contigo-dijo.

Inuyasha: que necesias hablar conmigo?-pregunto.

Miroku: si , necesito pedirte concejos.

Inuyasha: ah… esta bien-dijo apenado.

Miroku: Inuyasha , quiero saber , como hiciste para que Kagome aceptara tu oferta.-dijo al acercarse al joven honjou.

Inuyasha: mi oferta?-dijo confundido- Miroku , a que te refieres.

Miroku: vamos , se que tu y Kagome se declararon-dijo al cruzar los brazos.

Inuyasha: que nos declaramos-dijo colorado- quien te lo dijo.

Miroku: por favor Inuyasha , se le nota en la cara-dijo al mirar firmemente al joven.

Inuyasha: si , tienes razón , pero que era lo que me pedías?.

Miroku: quiero decirte cual es el secreto para conquistar a las chicas como Sango.

Inuyasha: no lo se , pero el que lo debe saber seguramente eres tu , ya que eres más profecional que yo-dijo.

Miroku: oye Inuyasha , vine a pedirte un concejo y lo único que haces es burlarte de mi-dijo disgustado.

Inuyasha: oye Miroku , lo único que debes hacer es conquistarla , es lo que hice con Kagome , pero si no le gusta eso , entonces estas perdido-dijo al pararse- ahora me voy , debo atender unas cuantas cuentas pendientes.

Miroku: ah-suspiró.

Inuyasha se dirigía a la época de Kagome , dado que ella se había ido por unos días.

Shippou mientras tanto estaba con Sango ayudandole a poner la mesa(sory , nose que puede estar haciendo).

Kagome estaba en clases por su puesto y este estró improvistamente.

Inuyasha: Kagome!-gritó en medio de la clase-no te escondas se que estás ahí-dijo como si estuviera divirtiendose.

Kagome: Inuyasha-decía en sus pensamientos- que haces aquí , por favor vete-se decía casi susurrando.

Yuka: Kagome , quién es el , me puedes decir-insistían una de sus amigas- porqué te nombra como si fueses alguien especial.

Kagome: ya calla , el profesor se molestará con nosotras por esto.

Inuyasha: Kagome , necesito hablar contigo-decía para si mismo al otro lado de la puerta.

Kagome: Inuyasha , espérame-pensó- profesor , me buscan-dijo señalando la puerta.

Profesor: Kagome , no deberías traer a tus novios aquí-dijo el profesor y al mismo tiempo todos se reían a su alrededor.

Kagome: lo siento-dijo apenada casi riéndose.

A Kagome la dejaron salir a fuera a ver a Inuyasha , pero había una sorpresa en ese momento.

Inuyasha: Kagome , necesitamos que decidas dijeron…

Continuará…

_Inuyasha se encuentra con Kagome en su escuela , con un invitado especial , este quién puede ser , pero no olviden que tiene quever con Kagome , ya que Inuyasha le dijo que decidiera._

_Mi próximo capítulo será….. Mi decisión , y mi noche._

_No se lo pierdan , sayonara._


	2. Revelaciones

**La pérdida de alguien importante**

**Extrañas sensaciones**

Kagome se encontraba dormida todavía .

Inuyasha , como de costumbre se despertó temprano para proteger a su amada Kagome. Este abrazaba dulcemente a Kagome , quien luego de la mirada de Inuyasha se despertó , ella recién despertada se puso colorada al ver a Inuyasha a su lado.

**Kagome: Inuyasha , que haces?-le dijo desconcertada-por qué estas durmiendo conmigo.**

**Inuyasha: no preguntes, sólo pase la noche contigo-dijo al ponerle el brazo hasta el otro extremo del ombro de Kagome-quiero decirte que dormí muy bien a tu lado.**

**Kagome: Inuyasha n.n , yo también dormí muy bien , gracias a que estuviste toda la noche conmigo-dijo colorada al acariciarle a cara a Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha: Kagome , no quiero de que pasemos tristeza-dijo algo tierno al mirarle con unos ojitos brillantes.**

**Kagome: Inuyasha , a que te refieres.**

**Inuyasha: se que algunas veces estás enojada conmigo porque estoy con Kikyou y te hago sufrir sin querer , y …, no quiero hacerlo más-dijo al agachar la cabeza.**

**Kagome: Inuyasha , no te preocupes por mi-dijo- yo sólo quiero que seas feliz , no me importa si es con Kikyou , al fin y al cabo se que no podré romper el lazo que los une , así mientras tanto podré estar contigo , yo no tengo problemas si estás con Kikyou-dijo algo solloza.**

**Inuyasha: eres una tonta Kagome , se perfectamente de que sufres porque estás conmigo , Kikyou es alguien especial , pero tu lo eres más , Kikyou sólo es mi pasado , pero tu eres mi presente y mi futuro-dijo al mirarla con una cara hermosa con muchas estrellitas que brillaban alrededor de los dos.**

Pasaron un largo rato conversando a cerca de ellos, por supuesto , mientras tanto Sango y Miroku seguían su ejemplo.

Miroku agarró las manos de la exterminadora y dijo unas cuantas palabras cursis, Sango lo correspondio con un enorme cachetazo, por que claro el incluyó la frase "quieres tener un hijo conmigo…", y como ya saben Sango siempre actúa de ese modo.

Luego de un rato todos se encontraban en la casa de la anciana Kaede , quien preguntaba sobre la repentina enfermedad de Kagome aquella noche.

**Kaede: Kagome , me puedes decir como ocurrió esto?-le dijo.**

**Kagome: yo sólo me acuerdo que, estaba en un lugar frío y que Inuyasha estaba en un árbol y de pronto sentí que mis piernas se aflojaban.**

**Kaede: eso es muy raro, la mayoría de las veces eso les ocurre a los que poseen muy poco energía , pero creo que sólo fue el frío como explicó Kagome.**

**Miroku: es verdad, en estos días no he visto a personas que se desmayen en buen estado de salud.**

**Inuyasha: entonces Kagome no tiene nada malo-preguntó muy preocupado.**

**Kaede: exacto, no tiene nada, si es fiebre debería estar recostada debido a que en estas condiciones el reposo es lo mejor que hay.**

**Sango: entonces lo ocurrido ayer a la noche fue exactamente lo que Kagome necesitaba.**

**Inuyasha: que?-dijo colorado.**

**Kagome: no oigo nada!-dijo colorada.**

**Miroku: no debes avergonzarte Inuyasha , Sango y yo lo hacemos todo el tiempo-dijo cruzando los brazos.**

**Sango: a que se refiere, entre usted y yo no pasa nada-dijo colorada y volteó hacia otro lado.**

**Kaede: silencio!-dijo al hacer orden en su casa.**

**Inuyasha: anciana Kaede , veces anteriores sentí la presencia de Kikyou en este lugar-dijo Inuyasha.**

**Kaede: mi hermana está buscando la paz eterna, y es obvio de que vino a buscarte Inuyasha , ella sólo quiere cumplir su promesa.**

**Miroku: su promesa?-dijo.**

**Kaede: es cierto, Inuyasha se encontraba en esos momentos no es así Inuyasha-y en ese momento Inuyasha sintió con la cabeza-Inuyasha le prometió que sería suyo sólo para morir a su lado.**

**Kagome:_ Es cierto, Inuyasha estuvo esa misma noche que los vi juntos, estaban hablando de ellos mismos, y Kikyou le dijo que quería estar con el toda la vida, no supe que hacer en ese momento, pero comprendí que Kikyou a pesar de tanto rencor hacia Inuyasha, aún posee esa apariencia de persona amable , según Inuyasha ella era mejor que yo . Pero anoche se que me dijo la verdad … sus sentimientos , todo era verdad , el me quizo decir que me quería , pero ahora el está con Kikyou en sus pensamientos mientras que la anciana Kaede le explica lo sucedido a Mikroku , creo que debo irme , ya que Inuyasha se dará cuenta de a poco quien es su verdadero amor._**

_**Solo esa mirada me permitía saber la verdad, Inuyasha ama a Kikyou, y se que la ama, entonces creo que ella y el estarían más felices si no estuviera yo en el medio.**_

_**Inuyasha , Kikyou , creo que serán felices , pero … mis entimientos , aún no son correspondidos , Inuyasha fue muy indeciso y me causa dolor , angustia y demasiada tristeza.**_

**_Inuyasha , necesito que seas feliz , así podré ser feliz también , pero aunque no sea correspondida al menos estaré segura de que haré feliz a alguien que amo y que amaré para siempre_-pensó mientras que se marchaba , sus amigos estaban tan preocupados por ella pensando en que sería esa enfermedad y entonces no se dieron cuenta y la dejaron irse.**

Kagome se encontraba totalmente destruida, su corazón no soportaba tanta tristeza, tanto dolor, de sólo imaginar que quedaría con Inuyasha , eso mismo la hacía sentir mal.

Ella se encontraba descansando en su casa de vuelta a la época actual.

**Mamá de Kagome: Kagome , que te pasa?-le preguntó preocupada.**

**Kagome: no es nada mamá-le dijo.**

**Mamá de Kagome: Vamos Kagome , sabes que puedes contarme todo lo que te pase.**

**Kagome: lose , solo que no quiero hablar de eso ahora-dijo cayéndose brutalmente a la cama- hablemos cuando me despierte.**

**Mamá de Kagome: Muy bien Kagome , pero para eso ya será tarde , a puesto que Inuyasha te causó esto-dijo al cerrar la puerta.**

**Kagome: si mamá tienes razón , Inuyasha tuvo la culpa de que esté sufriendo , si Kikyou es dueña del corazón de Inuyasha , eso significa que no quedará lugar para mi.**

**Mamá de Kagome: entonces Inuyasha te causó esto-dijo al abrazarla.**

**Kagome: mamá…TT-dijo al llorar apenas un poco.**

**Inuyasha estaba totalmente confundido , Sango y Miroku no sabían que hacer para que Inuyasha se decidiera con alguna de las dos.**

**Miroku se encontraba con Inuyasha conversando en una fogata , dado que allá ya era de noche.**

**Mirkoku: Inuyasha , que piensas hacer ahora-le dijo.**

**Inuyasha: por qué me molestan tanto , no es su problema-dijo enfadado.**

**Miroku: espero que no le hayas hecho algo a Kagome , ni le hayas dicho algo de la que te arrepentirás luego-dijo.**

**Inuyasha: no te preocupes , que le podría hacer a Kagome-dijo al cruzar los brazos colorado-además no debes preocuparte , no hago lo que tu haces con las muchachas con las que te cruzas-dijo burlandose.**

**Miroku: Inuyasha , yo no tengo la culpa ellas quieren conmigo-dijo**

**Inuyasha: ahora me doy cuenta de que eres un monje pervertido-dijo al cruzar los brazos y al pararse.**

**Miroku: a donde vas Inuyasha-dijo.**

**Inuyasha: iré a ver a Kagome-dijo-no quiero que este enojada conmigo, sobre todo si se trata e Kikyou.**

**Miroku: eso era lo que quería escuchar-dijo-_Inuyasha pronto se dará cuenta de quien es su verdadero amor, espero de que sea con Kagome._**

**Inuyasha se encontraba fuera del pozo ya , y se dirigía a la ventana de Kagome , al ver la hermosa escena en la que ella se encontraba dormida. Este se acerco solo un poco y la vio detenidamente, sintiendo su aroma tan hermoso y tan dulce , podía apostar lo que fuera que Kagome tenía el más rico aroma. Cada vez se acercaba más, hasta que ambos sintieron su respiración.**

**Inuyasha: _Esta noche me quedaré a tu lado Kagome_-y se sentó a contemplar a ondulada figura de Kagome y su hermoso rostro que pedía amor.**

Y así pasaron la noche juntos , ambos estaban totalmente dormidos , cuando Kagome se despierta para ir a la escuela , esta encuentra al híbrido sentado al frente suyo.

**Kagome: ah!-gritó-Inuyasha , que haces aquí-dijo**

**Inuyasha: no te preocupes Kagome , sólo vine a pasar la noche contigo , quería hablar a cerca de la repentina vez en que histe anoche en la casa de anciana Kaede.**

**Kagome: bien , entonces Inuyasha , sólo querías ver que estaba bien no es así?**

**Inuyasha: exacto , pero primero quiero que sepas que me alegro que estés bien, ya que esto me estaba preocupando.**

**Kagome: te preocupabas Inuyasha , eso es muy maduro y lindo de tu parte.**

**Inuyasha: lindo?-se puso colorado-Kagome , lo que vine a decirte , fue que ya tome una decisión…**

**Kagome : está a punto de descubrir lo que Inuyasha siente en realidad , sus sentimientos se revelarán ante Kagome sentada en su cama.**

Descubran en el próximo capítulo como se verá ante Kagome Inuyasha , pero lo que esperamos en como se portará Inuyasha ante una situación así

Soy Sango Pu-Yi , y hasta el próximo capítulo.


	3. Mi verdadera razón de vivir

**_La pérdida de alguien importante_**

**_Revelaciones_**

Kagome se encontraba dormida todavía .

_Inuyasha , como de costumbre se despertó temprano para proteger a su amada Kagome. Este abrazaba dulcemente a Kagome , quien luego de la mirada de Inuyasha se despertó , ella recién despertada se puso colorada al ver a Inuyasha a su lado._

_Kagome: Inuyasha , que haces?-le dijo desconcertada-por qué estas durmiendo conmigo._

_Inuyasha: no preguntes, sólo pase la noche contigo-dijo al ponerle el brazo hasta el otro extremo del ombro de Kagome-quiero decirte que dormí muy bien a tu lado._

_Kagome: Inuyasha n.n , yo también dormí muy bien , gracias a que estuviste toda la noche conmigo-dijo colorada al acariciarle a cara a Inuyasha._

_Inuyasha: Kagome , no quiero de que pasemos tristeza-dijo algo tierno al mirarle con unos ojitos brillantes._

_Kagome: Inuyasha , a que te refieres._

_Inuyasha: se que algunas veces estás enojada conmigo porque estoy con Kikyou y te hago sufrir sin querer , y …, no quiero hacerlo más-dijo al agachar la cabeza._

_Kagome: Inuyasha , no te preocupes por mi-dijo- yo sólo quiero que seas feliz , no me importa si es con Kikyou , al fin y al cabo se que no podré romper el lazo que los une , así mientras tanto podré estar contigo , yo no tengo problemas si estás con Kikyou-dijo algo solloza._

_Inuyasha: eres una tonta Kagome , se perfectamente de que sufres porque estás conmigo , Kikyou es alguien especial , pero tu lo eres más , Kikyou sólo es mi pasado , pero tu eres mi presente y mi futuro-dijo al mirarla con una cara hermosa con muchas estrellitas que brillaban alrededor de los dos._

Pasaron un largo rato conversando a cerca de ellos, por supuesto , mientras tanto Sango y Miroku seguían su ejemplo.

Miroku agarró las manos de la exterminadora y dijo unas cuantas palabras cursis, Sango lo correspondio con un enorme cachetazo, por que claro el incluyó la frase "quieres tener un hijo conmigo…", y como ya saben Sango siempre actúa de ese modo.

Luego de un rato todos se encontraban en la casa de la anciana Kaede , quien preguntaba sobre la repentina enfermedad de Kagome aquella noche.

**Kaede: Kagome , me puedes decir como ocurrió esto?-le dijo.**

**Kagome: yo sólo me acuerdo que, estaba en un lugar frío y que Inuyasha estaba en un árbol y de pronto sentí que mis piernas se aflojaban.**

**Kaede: eso es muy raro, la mayoría de las veces eso les ocurre a los que poseen muy poco energía , pero creo que sólo fue el frío como explicó Kagome.**

**Miroku: es verdad, en estos días no he visto a personas que se desmayen en buen estado de salud.**

**Inuyasha: entonces Kagome no tiene nada malo-preguntó muy preocupado.**

**Kaede: exacto, no tiene nada, si es fiebre debería estar recostada debido a que en estas condiciones el reposo es lo mejor que hay.**

**Sango: entonces lo ocurrido ayer a la noche fue exactamente lo que Kagome necesitaba.**

**Inuyasha: que?-dijo colorado.**

**Kagome: no oigo nada!-dijo colorada.**

**Miroku: no debes avergonzarte Inuyasha , Sango y yo lo hacemos todo el tiempo-dijo cruzando los brazos.**

**Sango: a que se refiere, entre usted y yo no pasa nada-dijo colorada y volteó hacia otro lado.**

**Kaede: silencio!-dijo al hacer orden en su casa.**

**Inuyasha: anciana Kaede , veces anteriores sentí la presencia de Kikyou en este lugar-dijo Inuyasha.**

**Kaede: mi hermana está buscando la paz eterna, y es obvio de que vino a buscarte Inuyasha , ella sólo quiere cumplir su promesa.**

**Miroku: su promesa?-dijo.**

**Kaede: es cierto, Inuyasha se encontraba en esos momentos no es así Inuyasha-y en ese momento Inuyasha sintió con la cabeza-Inuyasha le prometió que sería suyo sólo para morir a su lado.**

**Kagome:_ Es cierto, Inuyasha estuvo esa misma noche que los vi juntos, estaban hablando de ellos mismos, y Kikyou le dijo que quería estar con el toda la vida, no supe que hacer en ese momento, pero comprendí que Kikyou a pesar de tanto rencor hacia Inuyasha, aún posee esa apariencia de persona amable , según Inuyasha ella era mejor que yo . Pero anoche se que me dijo la verdad … sus sentimientos , todo era verdad , el me quizo decir que me quería , pero ahora el está con Kikyou en sus pensamientos mientras que la anciana Kaede le explica lo sucedido a Mikroku , creo que debo irme , ya que Inuyasha se dará cuenta de a poco quien es su verdadero amor._**

_**Solo esa mirada me permitía saber la verdad, Inuyasha ama a Kikyou, y se que la ama, entonces creo que ella y el estarían más felices si no estuviera yo en el medio.**_

_**Inuyasha , Kikyou , creo que serán felices , pero … mis entimientos , aún no son correspondidos , Inuyasha fue muy indeciso y me causa dolor , angustia y demasiada tristeza.**_

**_Inuyasha , necesito que seas feliz , así podré ser feliz también , pero aunque no sea correspondida al menos estaré segura de que haré feliz a alguien que amo y que amaré para siempre_-pensó mientras que se marchaba , sus amigos estaban tan preocupados por ella pensando en que sería esa enfermedad y entonces no se dieron cuenta y la dejaron irse.**

Kagome se encontraba totalmente destruida, su corazón no soportaba tanta tristeza, tanto dolor, de sólo imaginar que quedaría con Inuyasha , eso mismo la hacía sentir mal.

Ella se encontraba descansando en su casa de vuelta a la época actual.

**Mamá de Kagome: Kagome , que te pasa?-le preguntó preocupada.**

**Kagome: no es nada mamá-le dijo.**

**Mamá de Kagome: Vamos Kagome , sabes que puedes contarme todo lo que te pase.**

**Kagome: lose , solo que no quiero hablar de eso ahora-dijo cayéndose brutalmente a la cama- hablemos cuando me despierte.**

**Mamá de Kagome: Muy bien Kagome , pero para eso ya será tarde , a puesto que Inuyasha te causó esto-dijo al cerrar la puerta.**

**Kagome: si mamá tienes razón , Inuyasha tuvo la culpa de que esté sufriendo , si Kikyou es dueña del corazón de Inuyasha , eso significa que no quedará lugar para mi.**

**Mamá de Kagome: entonces Inuyasha te causó esto-dijo al abrazarla.**

**Kagome: mamá…TT-dijo al llorar apenas un poco.**

Inuyasha estaba totalmente confundido , Sango y Miroku no sabían que hacer para que Inuyasha se decidiera con alguna de las dos.

Miroku se encontraba con Inuyasha conversando en una fogata , dado que allá ya era de noche.

**Mirkoku: Inuyasha , que piensas hacer ahora-le dijo.**

**Inuyasha: por qué me molestan tanto , no es su problema-dijo enfadado.**

**Miroku: espero que no le hayas hecho algo a Kagome , ni le hayas dicho algo de la que te arrepentirás luego-dijo.**

**Inuyasha: no te preocupes , que le podría hacer a Kagome-dijo al cruzar los brazos colorado-además no debes preocuparte , no hago lo que tu haces con las muchachas con las que te cruzas-dijo burlandose.**

**Miroku: Inuyasha , yo no tengo la culpa ellas quieren conmigo-dijo**

**Inuyasha: ahora me doy cuenta de que eres un monje pervertido-dijo al cruzar los brazos y al pararse.**

**Miroku: a donde vas Inuyasha-dijo.**

**Inuyasha: iré a ver a Kagome-dijo-no quiero que este enojada conmigo, sobre todo si se trata e Kikyou.**

**Miroku: eso era lo que quería escuchar-dijo-_Inuyasha pronto se dará cuenta de quien es su verdadero amor, espero de que sea con Kagome._**

Inuyasha se encontraba fuera del pozo ya , y se dirigía a la ventana de Kagome , al ver la hermosa escena en la que ella se encontraba dormida. Este se acerco solo un poco y la vio detenidamente, sintiendo su aroma tan hermoso y tan dulce , podía apostar lo que fuera que Kagome tenía el más rico aroma. Cada vez se acercaba más, hasta que ambos sintieron su respiración.

**Inuyasha: _Esta noche me quedaré a tu lado Kagome_-y se sentó a contemplar a ondulada figura de Kagome y su hermoso rostro que pedía amor.**

**Y así pasaron la noche juntos , ambos estaban totalmente dormidos , cuando Kagome se despierta para ir a la escuela , esta encuentra al híbrido sentado al frente suyo.**

**Kagome: ah!-gritó-Inuyasha , que haces aquí-dijo**

**Inuyasha: no te preocupes Kagome , sólo vine a pasar la noche contigo , quería hablar a cerca de la repentina vez en que histe anoche en la casa de anciana Kaede.**

**Kagome: bien , entonces Inuyasha , sólo querías ver que estaba bien no es así?**

**Inuyasha: exacto , pero primero quiero que sepas que me alegro que estés bien, ya que esto me estaba preocupando.**

**Kagome: te preocupabas Inuyasha , eso es muy maduro y lindo de tu parte.**

**Inuyasha: lindo?-se puso colorado-Kagome , lo que vine a decirte , fue que ya tome una decisión…**

**Kagome : está a punto de descubrir lo que Inuyasha siente en realidad , sus sentimientos se revelarán ante Kagome sentada en su cama.**

**Descubran en el próximo capítulo como se verá ante Kagome Inuyasha , pero lo que esperamos en como se portará Inuyasha ante una situación así**

**Soy Sango Pu-Yi , y hasta el próximo capítulo.**


End file.
